Yo Sólo Soy Un Problema
by Sunny Honey
Summary: Esta es la historia de High Line, un unicornio proveniente de un antiquísimo linaje que discrimina la raza terrestre y pegaso por considerarlas "inferiores"; siendo de los escasos pero aun existentes, unicornios racistas por creerse superior por tener magia. Spin off de "Canterlot High Tales" y "Lo Que Somos Ahora". Si no has leído estas historias...no importa. No es necesario.
1. Derby

**Derby**

Tres jóvenes unicornios se encontraron en los asiento VIP de las gradas para el derby de pegasos en Canterlot. Los corceles vestían lujosamente, con una apariencia pulcra y distinguida, y un porte que emanaban superioridad y refinamiento entre la aglomerada multitud emocionada por la carrera.

-Así que…- dijo uno de ellos, de melena café y pelaje gris, viéndose el mayor de ellos. Usaba un saco café oscuro, camisa azul claro y corbata roja-. ¿Por quién apostaron, primos?

-Mmmm. Me fui por el número 11- comentó un unicornio de pelaje cerúleo, ojos celestes y melena negra. Usaba un saco negro de camisa blanca sin corbata, dándole un aire más juvenil de los tres.

-Es el derby de aficionados. No espero mucho- torció los ojos uno de pelaje amarillo, ojos dorados y melena castaña clara con respingada nariz. Usaba un saco gris con camisa negra y corbata ploma-. No aposté por ninguno.

-Haz lo que yo, Refined - sonrió el corcel mayor -. Elegí la número 8, a la más bonita.

-Pfff. Eso no asegura que ganará- comentó.

-Al menos es una excusa para mantenerle el ojo.

-Y verle el costado.

-Y consolarla si no llegase a ganar- levantó una ceja confiada, paseando la mirada hacia ellos -. Ustedes me entienden.

-En serio, Shine Step- torció los ojos el unicornio cerúleo -. Eres el único, al menos que conozco de la familia, que te vacilas a esas salvajes.

-Es eso precisamente, High Line- llegó su vista hacia la pegaso que apostó -. Lo salvaje. Está en su sangre. Por más tímida o seria que se vean, siempre se le sale su agresivo lado guerrero de sus ancestros- amargó el rostro -. Esos saqueadores y ladrones de fortunas.

-Peeeeero…- obvió él con su segunda. Shine ladeó la cabeza hacia su primo y sonrió.

-Pero eso mismo hace a sus yeguas exquisitas de coger.

-Si el resto de la familia se enterara…- opinó Refined con una sonrisa divertida con su mirada de vuelta hacia el circuito.

-Que se entere- aceptó Shine con indiferencia -. Ni que vaya hacer de mi esposa a una de esas. Vacilarse a pegasos es…como una tradición familiar antes de empezar la tuya propia con una unicornio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó High Line, incrédulo -. ¿Tradición? ¿Y por qué no he oído de ella?

-Porque aún eres un bebé- se burló para pellizcarle una mejilla y él se la apartó de un golpe.

-Me llevas de ventaja tres años nomás.

-Pero no soy el que tiene 16 años. Eres el menor entre los tres. Tienes suerte de haber entrado aquí por nuestro linaje. Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, ahí hablamos.

-Aún así dudo que mi padre haya hecho eso- refunfuñó sobándose la mejilla pellizcada con un ceño y mirada seria. -. Es un corcel decente.

-¿Y que yo no lo soy?- le levantó la ceja -. Mi padre lo hizo. Que yo sepa mi tío también.

-¡Tu tío es mi padre!- exclamó Refined apartando de golpe su atención al derby para mirar horrorizado a Shine para risa de High, cambiando el humor. -. ¿Mi padre se anduvo rebajando con pegasos?

-Oye, oye, no las subestimes sin haberlas probado primero- sonrió Shine.

La conversación cortó abruptamente cuando dieron aviso a la carrera.

-Recuerden. La mirada a la número ocho- exclamó Shine mirando fijo las casetas con el número en la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

-Y el número once- agregó High -. Yo también aposté.

-Prefiero mirar a la novia de Shine- bufó Refined.

-Agh. No seas un idiota, primo- se quejó Shine con un gesto de asco en solo imaginarlo.

La carrera inició y los jóvenes pegasos que participaban en el derby se precipitaron en el circuito. Aunque los tres unicornios tenían mal concepto de la "raza inferior" que eran los terrestres y, por supuesto, los pegasos, era una diversión de la crema y nata las apuestas en los derbys de esta clase. Era…como ver a un animal salvaje competir por ver quién era el más salvaje de todos. Esta competencia solo los hacía ver como la limitada raza que era para sus ojos.

La emoción y la algarabía por ver la velocidad en que cómo salían volando, con especial atención a la pegaso crema y de melena café que había apostado Shine, que para sorpresa de los tres, los asombró la velocidad de su vuelo, llevándole a la cabeza al resto de pegasos.

En la gran pantalla funcionando con magia, se podía reflejar a tiempo real y de cerca, a los participantes. La número ocho con su velocidad había sido enfocada. Parecía hundida en concentración, tomándose en serio esta carrera. Tenía los ojos azules, la melena larga y su cola de un café oscuro, danzando violentamente por el impacto de aire ante la fuerza de su vuelo y su pelaje crema. La combinación de colores, su ceño determinado y la fuerza de su expresión, viéndose desbocada, indomable, y tenía un cuerpo esbelto, notándose que era atlética.

Los ojos celestes del unicornio se quedaron prendidos sobre la pegaso, de alguna forma incomodado de que su primo tenga razón.

Era muy bonita, en realidad, le atrajo bastante.

-¡Oh, por Celestia!- gritaron en emoción cerca suyo, rompiendo su ensimismamiento y ver a su lado a Shine desquiciadamente emocionado -. ¡Mira cómo vuela nomás! ¡Con mayor gusto me la llevo al cuarto!- carcajeó apoyándose del barandal con mucho entusiasmo.

-Entonces mide su potencial en la cama…¿por su vuelo?- preguntó High hacia Refined, quien se limitó solo en reírse por el comentario de Shine.

Pero entonces la pegaso, simplemente no pudo girar una curva y… se estrelló. Los tres abrieron bastante los ojos confundidos, con el coro de dolor ajeno levantarse entre el público. Parecía llevarse el primer lugar y ahora, simplemente se estrelló contra la pared de la pista.

- _"Tal parece que la número 8 quedó fuera de combate"_ \- anunciaron por el micrófono mientras la carrera continuaba. -. " _Mejor suerte para la próxima"_

-Yo la dejaré fuera de combate y le daré suerte- sonrió Shine saliendo de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó High Line. -. Aún falta ver el mío.

-¿Qué te dije?- obvió sin detener su andar -. Voy a consolarla.

High Line le frunció las cejas.

-Debes estar herida. Déjala tranquila.

-No te preocupes- rió sin para su andar -. Yo la haré hacer sentir mejor.

-Sólo déjala en paz, ¿Sí?- insistió con la voz más dura sintiendo como se le intumecía el cuerpo.

Shine frenó de golpe, se giró con la frente arrugada y una sonrisa bufona.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

High retrocedió la cabeza sin borrar el ceño.

-Repruebo esa diversión tuya- se limitó en decir desviándole la cara -, es todo.

-Ajá- asintió mirándola fijo y soltar un sola risa confiada -. Como le dije a Refined- dijo volviendo su andar a la salida -. No subestimes sin haberlas probado primero- exclamó para abandonar el VIP, dejando atrás el malhumorado ambiente que dejó High Line.

-Sacaste el viejo humor del abuelo- comentó Refined mirando esa amargura concentrada en su rostro. Le torció los ojos y le dio un empujón amistoso. -. Ya, primo. Relájate.

-Es asqueroso lo que hace- farfulló entredientes manteniendo el ceño volviendo la vista hacia la carrera, aunque había perdido interés.

-No sé tú, pero ya me picó la curiosidad- admitió Refined para el mal de High.

-Ambos son asquerosos entonces- se quejó pasando un casco a su melena, demasiado molesto e incómodo. Trató de concentrar al pegaso que apostó, aunque sin éxito.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a la número ocho.

* * *

Bueno, este es un...sí, spin off del fanfic "Canterlot High Tales" y "Lo Que Somos Ahora", sobre la historia de cómo se conocieron los padres de Moon White. No, no se preocupen aquellos que no siguen esas historias, pues no es necesario saberla para leer. Será una historia corta que me hinca por hace rato narrarla. Así que...¡Disfruten!


	2. Sólo Diversión

**Sólo Diversión**

La brillante luz del descenso del sol se escurría por la ventana, iluminando el cuarto con colores rojizos y naranjas. Había sido una tarde muy soleada, calurosa, como para comprar en puestos de limonadas de los potrillos un vaso cargado con mucho hielo.

Pero dentro de ese cuarto, dos ponies sudaban entre el escalofrío más allá del clima de verano.

Sus alientos se mezclaban entre el intercambio de aquellos afanosos besos entregándose con desespero. Su quejido era fino, fuerte, con un gruñido saliéndose entredientes, música para sus oídos mientras era ella quien lo domaba.

Shine Step al parecer no se había equivocado. Aquella linda y atractiva pegaso que encontró con una ala y casco vendado sin gravedad en la Enfermería del Derby del pasado fin de semana, era dominante, posesiva y salvaje en la cama.

Sentía sus cascos aferrarse a sus hombros, viendo su larga melena café cayendo a los lados de su rostro como un espeso chocolate. Sus ojos azules eran intensos, concentrados y lujuriosos, para cerrarlos con esa expresión de agradable desesperación de placer mordiéndose el labio y apresurar más el vaivén del movimiento firme de sus caderas, montando su ingle, encontrando desahogo a su libido.

Shine la tenía rodeada de la cintura, subiendo y bajando sus cascos, acariciando sus costados donde tenía su Cutie Mark de una explosión/chispa amarilla rodeada de una estela de luz cyan dando ilusión de velocidad. Se habría imaginado las mil y un cosas que podría hacerle a ella, recibiendo la sorpresa de que la pegaso sería quien lo condujera con una confianza en lo que hacía, usando hasta sus alas.

Ya había bajado el sol por completo y el cielo teñirse de azul cuando Speed Power se dejó caer sobre él, compartiendo el coro de sus alientos salir y entrar de sus bocas, tratando de regularse tras la entrega carnal.

Se quedó un momento sobre ese pecho que subía y bajaba afanoso aún, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y agotado, sólo para echarse con un torpe movimiento a un lado de la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Mechones se había pegado en su rostro sudoroso y con un casco se los quitó, intentando acomodar su melena lacia. Cada uno estaba por su lado, ni siquiera compartiendo el silencio. Cada quien se recuperaba del acto sin siquiera mirarse o decir alguna palabra. El palpitar del corazón de la pegaso empezaba a relajarse y su cuerpo se adormitaba, parpadeando lento con ganas de echarse una siesta, tomándolo como una señala y con un pata trasera sin mirarlo, le dio un par de empujones.

-Adiós.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shine incrédulo, ya también más recuperado tras el acto y giró su rostro con un ceño en reproche -. No, no, estás loca- le dijo con la voz ronca, aun deseándola, moviéndose para tomarla de un casco y halarla a él para colocársele encima -. No me iré a ningún lado, pajarita- le susurró acercándose su rostro para presionar sus labios en un beso, pero Speed le frunció el ceño enojada y se lo apartó con un casco.

-Te dije que no me digas "pajarita". Es ofensivo. Es como si te dijera "cuernudo".

-Jajajajaja- reventó en risa para molestia de ella, sintiendo que no la tomaba en serio.

En realidad, lo sentía un pony muy superficial e idiota. Pero muy atractivo, muy elocuente. Y siendo sincera, le daba mucha curiosidad tener sexo con un unicornio, habiendo tenido ya experiencia pero sólo con pegasos. ¿Habría diferencia? No sabía, pero quiso quitarse la curiosidad encima. Además ya había pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que tuvo algo de acción, así que…¿Por qué no?

Y aunque le molestara la risa burlesca que dio, aún así, se dejó a que le tomara los cascos, presionándolos bajo los suyos, aplastándose él sobre ella, colocando una pata trasera entre sus piernas, enredándolas entre sí tentativamente. Ella lo miró sin reaccionar a sus ojos cafés empañados aún de deseo, de tener más de ella.

-Pajarita, no tengo intensiones de dejarte en toda la noche- tentó empezándole a besar la clavícula, seguido del cuello. Speed endureció el cuerpo molesta de que usara, de nuevo, el apodo. Se torció de ojos pero entonces, se sonrió con astucia.

-Pues tendrás qué. Es domingo. Tengo que madrugar mañana y no he hecho la tarea.

-¿Tarea?- escupió levantando su rostro de su cuello, con un ceño confundido.

-Si, ya sabes…- sonrió más ella levantándole una ceja -. Escuela de verano. Es un fastidio.

-¡¿Escuela?!- bramó repentinamente lívido apartándose de ella como si fuese de fuego, tirándose a un lado de la cama con los ojos engrandecidos del pánico -. ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Jajajajajaja- empezó a reír tal como él lo hizo al decirle aquel apodo de "pajarita" -. Digamos que estoy a dos años de tener mi diploma de bachiller. Tú calcula.

-¡Carajo, mierda, eres una niña!- se enfureció concentrando su entrecejo.

-No lo parezco, ¿cierto?- disfrutó decir pasándole un casco a un lado de su rostro pero él retrocedió, levantándose de la cama.

-¡Estuviste en el derby!- decía buscando con la mirada su ropa -. ¡Me dijiste que tenías dieciocho!

-¿Y? Falsifiqué mi identidad como cualquiera y te mentí- levantó más la sonrisa -. Tú tienes tu dinero y yo un amigo que me hace eso favores.

-Estúpida escuincla- masculló contrariado mientras recogía su saco, camisa y corbata del suelo. -. Maldita sea tu raza, bola de pajarracos fuleros- despreció.

-¿Qué dijiste, "Cuernudo"?- soltó defensiva elevándose de golpe sobre la cama desfigurando su rostro de ira. -. ¿Nos maldijiste y me dijiste…"pajarraca"?- se encolerizó volando de inmediato hacia él. -. ¿Qué tanto lo era hace diez minutos atrás? ¡¿Eh?!- demandó y él le dio la cara con agresividad.

-¡El hecho que me coja pajarracas calenturientas no me hace pensar menos de su sangre de bestias y la salvaje raza que son!

¡Paf!

El rostro de Shine se giró con fuerza a un lado en una cachetada, sólo para regresarle con una mirada de desprecio a la vez que levantaba su casco y le devolvía el golpe, en más que una cachetada, un puño que le entorpeció el vuelo y cayó sentada con el rostro girado al filo de la cama. Todo el cuerpo de Speed tembló de ira y cuando se movió para lanzársele encima, no pudo. Su cuerpo quedó petrificado y brillaba de un aura café claro. Miró el cuerno iluminado de Shine, quien se le acercaba con los ojos fríos y desinteresados, minimizándola con la mirada. Se acercó a ella y le agarró con fuerza la quijada para que lo viese de frente y cerca entre el hechizo de petrificación que sostenía sobre ella.

-Sólo para ser obreros del clima, productos de espectáculo con su vuelo y sus yeguas qué coger son para lo que sirven, así que síguete regalando, "Pajarita", eres demasiado buena en eso- la soltó de golpe y le dio la cola, caminando hacia la salida con tranquilidad -. Coges mejor de lo que vuelas, chocando donde quieras- concluyó, cerrando las puertas tras suyo a la par que deshizo el hechizo, dejándola libre para moverse.

Pero aun así Speed no lo siguió, sólo descompuso el rostro, apretando los dientes, empezando a llorar de la ira y humillación.


	3. Ella

**Ella**

-Buenos días- saludó una pony pegaso de anteojos finos, melena recogida celeste y pelaje blanco, caminando hacia su escritorio frente a un reducido número de estudiantes, que no pasaban de la docena.

Unos pocos devolvieron el saludo, pues una parte estaba adormitada, la otra ni interrumpieron su charla, ignorando el saludo, y otros simplemente estaban en su propio mundo. El hecho de que pocos alumnos estuvieran en un salón espacioso, así que sus voces se escucharan con mayor claridad, por lo que se podía escuchar cualquier charla, como el siguiente comentario:

-Hasta que Alas Torpes se decidió por tapar su avergonzada presencia, ¿no?- comentó una joven pegaso con una mueca de chiste junto a su compañera, tirando unas risas hacia Speed Power.

La pegaso crema había llegado esa mañana con un abrigo negro de capucha, ocultando su rostro. Su melena café estaba hacia adelante, cayendo a los lados, ayudando a cubrir su cara. Estaba sentada entre una fila de en medio, entre dos bancas vacías, recargada al espaldar de su silla con sus cascos delanteros cruzados contra su pecho y los traseros, tenía el derecho levantado sobre el izquierdo.

La maestra a la par que llegaba a su escritorio levantó recién la cara hacia al grupo de estudiantes que por bajo rendimiento académico, debieron pasar todas las mañanas en la tediosa "Escuela de Verano". Ahí vio a Speed, resaltando entre todo el grupo por el enigmático atuendo, en el que se veía apenas su hocico y entre la sombra de la capucha, sus ojos azules apenas y podían verse. La maestra frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Power, ¿Podría sacarse la capucha dentro de mi clase?- pidió con cierto tono severo en su voz. Espero un par de segundos, pero la alumna ni se inmutó. Resopló -. Usted escoja, o se retira la capucha o sale de mi clase, porque no aceptaré que us…- decía pero se interrumpió cuando la pegaso hizo para atrás su asiento para levantarse e ir caminando sin haber dicho palabra, hacia la salida del salón -. Perfecto. Siga arruinando su educación. No debo recordarle que si no pasa la Escuela de Verano tendrá que repetir el cuarto curso- comentó hastiada ya de tener que lidiar con ella, mientras le seguía con la mirada su sereno andar hacia la puerta, enfadándola más ese quemeimportismo.

-Ya me lo recordó diciendo que no me lo recordará, genio- masculló entre dientes para el enfado de la educadora mientras abría la puerta y salía, dejándola azotar.

Caminó entre los desolados pasillos, más que nunca en estas fechas. Era verano, así que ir a la escuela con un puñado salpicados de estudiantes era realmente un fastidio, más que nada porque no podía disfrutar de sus vacaciones como quisiera. Igual, ¿Con quién? Su única amiga, Clarity Nice, había bajado de Cloudsdale a Ponyville para pasar el verano en casa de su abuela.

Speed sonrió cortamente mientras caminaba. ¿Fue por su abuela? Nah. Ella no se tragaba el cuento. Sabía que su amiga se había entusiasmado de pasar el verano con la anciana, sólo porque su novio era terrestre y vivía allí, así que no desperdiciaría esos tres meses libres de escuela allí para pasarla con él.

Recordó cómo bien temprano apenas ponía un pie en la escuela, Clarity se desvivía platicándole las cartas que se escribían, pues no podía todo un siempre estar volando de Cloudsdale a Ponyville. La pony verde de ojos violetas y melena ondulada corta azul claro, literalmente, flotaba en una pequeña nube entre los pasillos con la carta extendida entre sus cascos, leyéndola a ella todas las "cursilerías", como pensaba la pegaso crema, que el pony le escribía. "Agh. ¿No tiene dignidad el tipo?" se quejaba Speed "Y tu actitud de potrilla embobada provoca que te vaya perdiendo el respeto" agregaba para ganarse el ceño fruncido de su amiga y sacarle la lengua en un empujón que Speed devolvía más salvaje, haciendo que la pegaso verde la siguiera entre los pasillos para devolverle el golpe mezclándose sus risas en su persecución que en su mayoría terminaba metiéndolas en problemas, sea porque Speed usaba contenedores de basura como obstáculo y terminaba dejando un desastre, o, como siempre, terminaba chocándose sin quererlo contra alumnos o algún maestro porque tenia problemas coordinación en su vuelo, convirtiéndola en el hazmerreír.

No era de sorprender que cada que se encontraba con la madre de Clarity, la pegaso adulta la mirara con severidad y recelo. Speed sólo le sonreía con astucia. No importa lo que hiciera o se rumoraba entre los pasillos de ella, Clarity Nice no se desprendía de ella y Speed se lo agradecía. Si no fuera por ella, realmente estaría sola.

Como ahora.

Suspiró con cierta melancolía mientras abría las puertas laterales de la escuela para salir volando, mezclándose entre otros pegasos que iban y venían en la ciudad de nubes.

Volaba en un tranquilo vuelo, de vez en vez llevándose los bordes de la capucha hacia enfrente cuando le daba la impresión que alguien se volteaba a verla. Sólo volando despacio, era que podía estar "fuera de peligro". Las pegasos que hace un momento se había burlado comentado de su abrigo, le apodaban "Alas Torpes", por su falta de sincronización. Era veloz sí, pero su coordinación era pésima y se la pasaba chocando contra nubes, árboles, ponies, con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino si aumentaba la velocidad. Pero aún así, ella pasaba mucho tiempo ejercitándose, principalmente las alas y practicando su vuelo para poder empezar desde cero como todo wonderbolt, al ser admitida en el entrenamiento de las reservas a fines del verano. Tal vez era su cuerpo en forma lo que hacía darle más edad, aunque su rostro era muy juvenil, pero bien pudiera decir que tenía dieciocho y asunto arreglado.

Speed llegó a un barrio de varios edificios de departamentos. Entró a uno pequeño de tres pisos, saludó al portero y subió hasta su puerta. Ingresó a un pequeño cuarto, modesto, pero limpio y ordenado que alquilaba. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y caminó directo a la única puerta de la habitación que dirigía al baño. Deslizó la cortina de la bañera para abrir el grifo y dejarla llenar. Se asomó al espejo, levantó sus cascos a los bordes de la capucha y la deslizó hacia atrás, dejando ver el moretón en su pómulo derecho.

En tan sólo verlo, un profundo sentimiento de odio e impotencia le embargaba el pecho, recordando como flashback cuando aquel casco aterrizó con violencia sobre su rostro, sin haberlo previsto. Cerró los ojos apretando los dientes escuchando el único sonido del agua chorreando dentro de la bañera, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la agitaba, realmente incrédula que en serio, ese unicornio la había discriminado por ser pegaso. ¿En qué siglo vivía? Hace tantos años que los terrestres, pegasos y unicornios hicieron a un lado sus diferencias para vivir en armonía en Equestria. Tal vez no sea la mejor de su clase, pero era por cultura general que se sabía que la raza unicornio en antaño, de entre las tres razas, eran los más prejuiciosos y racistas entre ellos, por considerarse superior por su habilidad mágica, cultura refinada, interponiendo el estudio, el arte y conocimiento, además de haberse asentado en tierras ricas en joyas. Por otro lado, los terrestres eran una raza con una habilidad extraordinaria para el cultivo, haciendo crecer vegetales, legumbres y frutas frescas, así como el cuidado de los árboles, flores y toda clase de plantas. Eran muy fuertes, les gustaba el trabajo duro y bajo presión. Ágiles y con mucha reserva de energía para trabajar bajo el sol, siendo menos preocupados de la superficialidad de las apariencias y vanidad por tener que trabajar en la tierra. Y por último, estaban los pegasos. Una raza de guerreros, de sangre brava, competitiva y desafiante. Siempre luchando entre ellos con sus armaduras, escudos y lanzas, en coliseos en el que peleaban para honrar su orgullo y fuerza, así como prueba de velocidad en circuitos creados con nubes o pasaban en las tribus de los terrestres y unicornios, provocando ventiscas innecesarias que molestaban a las dos razas, provocando la interrupción del arado y que los terrestes les reclamaba diciendo que no saben nada del trabajo duro, así como molestia en la tranquila tribu de la raza "desarrollada", los unicornios, que pensaban en su agresiva y tosca costumbres de cabezas de lodo y sin evolucionar, quienes con sus hábitos elitistas y petulante, tildaba de salvajes a los pegasos, y a los terrestres, rufianes, cuando la comida empezó a escasear y creían que se las estaba quedando para ellos solos.

Se sabe, que tropas del Comandante Hurricane, líder de la tribu de los pegasos, provocaba desorden y caos en la tribu de los unicornios, en una forma de defender su orgullo y responder a los insultos y sus aires de superioridad, por lo que empezaron a volar en sus tierras saqueando y alterando el orden y la paz con sus competencias, peor aún en la época que las tres razas discutían por la comida.

Claro está, después sus diferencias fueron resultas tras un acuerdo de paz entre las razas y convivieron juntas por primera vez en Equestria. Pero aún así, aquellos prejuicios y discriminación no se borró del todo, arrastrándose hasta la actualidad.

Speed Power nunca había sido víctima de racismo. Había conocido unicornios con anterioridad y ninguno había sido cretino con ella como lo fue Shine Step. A veces oía uno que otro pegaso comentando la cabeza dura que eran los unicornios por aun sobreponer el conocimiento, el arte y el estudio siendo muy pocos de esfuerzos físicos y deportistas, costumbres arrastradas de sus ancestros. Pero nunca algún acto prejuicioso. Al menos la raza pegaso con el tiempo fueron menos agresivos pero mantuvieron algunas tradiciones y costumbres, como el de no abandonar esa algarabía de probar su velocidad. Eso estaba muy enraizado en su sangre.

La pegaso entró a la bañera despacio, sin dejar de pensar en el golpe que había "adornado" su rostro y darle vuelta al asunto, aun con incredulidad, que después de tantos años, aún haya unicornios por ahí creyéndose superiores que las demás razas, utilizando a las yeguas como simples juguetes sexuales. Speed resopló con incertidumbre restregándose con un casco sus ojos, envuelta en ese silencio habitual del pequeño cuarto que alquilaba. Bueno, ¿Quería quitarse la curiosidad de acostarse con un unicornio? Lo hizo. ¿Hubo alguna diferencia siendo de otra raza? La verdad no. ¿Qué fue una tonta? Tal vez. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Trató de dejar de pensar, pero si lo hacía, aquel silencio la ahogaba. En realidad, sin Clarity Nice, estaba literalmente sola. Y la soledad era algo que la desesperaba en demasía y no aguantaba el silencio.

Entonces alguien tocó su puerta. Respingó un poco, con la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, como si podría ver a través de ella. Salió de la bañera y se pasó rápido una toalla por el cuerpo.

-Suponía encontrarte aquí y no en clases- fue lo que le recibió cuando llegó a la entrada y ver una pegaso rosa de ojos verdes y crin amarilla. Sólo para fruncir el ceño -. Speed… ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

-Ve al grano, mamá- le interrumpió ella con tono cansado haciéndose a un lado para hacerla pasar.

-¿Te golpeaste en algún otro choque en tus prácticas?- se aventuró adentrándose al cuarto.

-Sí, sí, ¿Qué pasa?- aceleró las cosas.

-Speed, ¿Por qué no estás en clases?- preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño -. En serio quise no creerle cuando tu padre me dijo que…

-¡Ay, por Celestia! - le interrumpió con un gruñido y frunciéndole el ceño -. Que tu conviviente no es mi padre.

-Pero es como si lo fuera- le replicó -. Él paga tu alimentación, el cuarto…

-Pues el señor no debe pagarme todo eso sino me hubiera botado de la casa.

-Él no te botó de la casa.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Tienes razón madre!- le sonrió con sarcasmo -. ¡Porque la que me botó de casa fuiste tú!

La yegua adulta torció los ojos.

-No vine a hablar del pasado- se limitó en decirle moviendo un casco al aire como si espantara una mosca.

-¿Pasado? ¡Apenas fue hace unos cinco meses! Cuando la señora de Imbécil me pidió mudarme para no enfadar más con mi presencia al pony con el que se unió.

-¡Speed, ya basta! Es por eso precisamente que me vi obligada a separarlos. Eres altanera y una malagradecida. ¡Él se preocupa por ti!- le fulminó con la mira -. Dice que te andas perdiendo, metiendo a corcel que te encuentres en la calle a tu cuarto. ¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué demonios?- reaccionó horrorizada -. ¿Acaso me está espiando? ¿Siguiendo? ¡¿Qué obsesión tiene conmigo de andar y andar buscando maneras de perjudicarme?!

-¿Es cierto sí o no?- preguntó con voz más pesada.

-Tranquilízate, que no escojo por escoger- "excepto al último" pensó.

-¡Speed!

-¿Qué? Soy sexualmente activa, ¿y?- se encogió de hombros con serenidad -. ¿Quién no lo es en estos días? Y me cuido así que no te preocupes- la miró fijo -. No tendré un accidente como tú, madre. Porque a comparación de ti, tengo planes, sueños, y no ando viviendo de un corcel a otro sólo para depender económicamente de ellos.

-Pues te recuerdo que tú dependes económicamente de mi marido.

-Que no es tu marido.

-Y él ya no quiere invertir dinero en ti- sentenció, callándola de hecho -. Así es. Ya no quiere pagarte el cuarto que has convertido en un motel, ni en comida, ni ropa, ni mucho menos de escuela porque estás calentando banca nomás. Y más de acuerdo no puedo estar. Eres un desperdicio para la sociedad. Así que te vas a quedar sin un solo centavo- concluyó asintiendo una vez y encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Los ojos azules de Speed no se apartaron de la yegua frente a ella, mostrándose inexpresiva, la verdad, sin sorprenderse nada de sus actos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada estando a un lado de su vida que en serio ya no le tomaba desprevenida ninguna de sus amenazas. Había pasado por tantos "maridos", uno peor que el anterior, tener que estar viendo corceles desconocidos entrar y salir de su vida, a su madre demasiado absorta y ocupada atendiéndolos para conservarlos lo más que podía para que la mantuvieran, realmente desinteresada lo que haga y deje de hacer. Al principio, de potrilla, obvio que reclamaba su ausencia y su despreocupación, queriendo su atención, pero a la larga, entendió que su atención y prioridad siempre estaría en los corceles que cazaba para mantener la casa, siendo alguno de ellos, su padre que no alcanzó a conocer.

Allí veía a su madre, parada enfrente de ella con ese mismo carácter de quemeimportismo que tenía ella hacia las cosas, para variar, heredado de ella, y esa misma mirada le dio, para responderle.

-¿Que qué me parece?- preguntó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza -. Parece, que mi madre olvida que soy su única hija- le contestó con voz neutra, sin borrar aquella expresión -. Olvida, que sólo tengo 16 años y me envió a vivir sola por sobreponer a su macho. Olvida, que entreno duro a diario porque seré una wonderbolt. Porque lo voy hacer. Seré una wonderbolt. Estaré demasiado ocupada entrenando, ensayando, firmando autógrafos y presentándome en toda Equestria, ganando el doble de dinero que haga tu corcel de turno, y tú, no tendrás el derecho de decir con orgullo, "Esa es mi hija", porque no quiero volver a verte- sus ojos empezaron a arder de las lágrimas -. Estoy harta, cansada, hostigada de ti. De llamarte "madre" sin que lo hayas sido realmente alguna vez. Sólo me diste a luz. Es todo. De ahí no has vuelto hacer nada más por mí. Nunca fui tu prioridad, jamás. Así que está bien. Déjame en la calle. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo, siempre veo la forma de arreglármelas sola, pero sólo te pido un último favor: no digas que tuviste una hija- negó con la cabeza -. No lo hagas, por favor. Del poco amor que me tienes, niégame. Niégame y te libero de la maternidad que nunca pediste, ¿sí? así que hazte la idea que una vez que salgas de aquí, ya no tienes hija.

Su madre le mantuvo la mirada, con la quijada endurecida, para levantar ambas cejas y soltar un profundo suspiro bajando la cabeza mientras la sacudía con una sonrisa y risa seca.

-Quién diría que mi hija diría casi las mismas palabras que su padre cuando me dejó- ironizó para levantar la mirada de vuelta a ella -. En cambio él dijo, que negara que tú fueras su hija- parpadeó ladeando la cabeza -. Yo te negué el mismo momento que vi el positivo.

-Lárgate- pidió taladrándola con la mirada fría con el cuerpo endureciéndose completo-. ¡LÁRGATE!- gritó cerrando los ojos con sus cascos delanteros sacudiéndose -. ¡Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Vete, VETE!- gritó agudamente en un chillido colérico enrojeciéndole el rostro, levantándose en vuelo, haciendo una rabieta, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, con gruñidos, chillidos y un llanto de ira mezclándose, lanzando cosas que llegaron hasta romperse al aterrizar contra las paredes y suelo mientras la pegaso adulta se limitó en eso, en irse.


	4. Él

**Él**

El sol se había ocultado hace unas horas por lo que el manto nocturno de un color azul oscuro cubrió toda la tierra de Equestria, con millones de hermosas estrellas brillando fúlgidas desde el cielo. Pero algunas estrellas parecen que habían bajado, puesto que luces que parpadeaban en un variado ritmo cegaban las vistas al apuntarse frente a los ponies que atravesaban un camino alfombrado negro, con un fondo plateado adornado de varios logotipos o emblemas de paneles publicitarios de varias marcas de ropa que estaban nominadas en los premios del Consejo de Diseñadores de Moda de Equestria, la considerada la más importante dentro del ámbito del diseño y se efectuaba todos los años, en la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, la capital de Equestria y considerada el centro cultural de todo el Reino.

Aunque la ceremonia y los premios se entregan en el interior de los recintos, mucha de la publicidad se desarrolla afuera durante la aparición de los invitados y nominados, donde los periodistas comentan la moda de los asistentes y los fotógrafos retratan a las celebridades a su llegada. Siendo la "alfombra negra" una vitrina para la industria de la moda.

Los fotógrafos disparaban sin parar sus flashes para capturar la mejor foto de los importantísimos personajes no solo del medio del diseño, sino también artístico como empresariales, apareciendo cantantes, actores, productores, como distintos ponies dueños o de cargos altos dentro de empresas de negocios comerciales, posando todos con aquellas sonrisas congeladas, mostrándose lo más distinguidos, los más bien parecidos, de la alta sociedad de Equestria, resaltando aquellos que residían de Canterlot, ya que no sólo era la ciudad más antigua de Equestria, sino también habitaban mayormente familias acaudaladas en la que sobrevivían antiguos linajes de familias emblemáticas de la época, dejando huella en la tradicional y elegante Canterlot.

-¡Aquí, aquí Sparks Light!- gritaban los reporteros apuntando la cámara hacia una unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena roja de elegantes rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros y ojos verdes, que usaba un distinguido vestido morado y unos guantes en sus cascos delanteros. Lucía un largo collar de perlas a juegos de sus aretes.

Sparks Light era una aplaudida diseñadora de modas. La unicornio era realmente hermosa, mucho más joven fue modelo, por lo que posaba con una despampanante sonrisa, pero ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, viéndose elegantemente discreta, cambiando la posición de su cuerpo para variar la pose de las fotos que saldrían al día siguiente en la sección sociales de los periódicos como en los reportajes que giraban en torno a los premios.

Tenía una mirada confiada pero a la vez rígida, la barbilla alzada y un semblante imperioso, haciendo hincapié a su fama del Demonio de la Alta Costura, por su intimidante posición como la pony a cargo dentro de la submarca femenina que pertenecía al imperio de la moda masculina Gentlefancy, bajo el nombre de Lady S, creando vestidos que ni la Princesa Celestia se resistía, luciendo bastante la submarca Lady S en eventos importantes como la Gran Gala del Galope.

-¡Sparks Light, Sparks Light!- llamaba un reportero con una libreta en un casco y levitaba una pluma sobre esta. La unicornio deslizó con serenidad su rostro hacia él con esa misma profundidad de su mirada y sonrisa de porte rígido y formal -. ¿Cómo reaccionó su esposo cuando recibió la noticia de que usted recibirá el Premio Especial de la ceremonia por su récord de ventas en la última temporada?

-Muerto de celos- se oyó que alguien más contestó con el timbre de voz suficientemente alto para hacerse escuchar, siendo apropiada ni saliendo a lo vulgar, escuchándose bromista, haciendo que los atentos a la pregunta del periodista giraran la cara, inclusive Sparks, pero lo hizo cambiando la curva de su sonrisa, haciéndola a un lado con una mirada de regaño divertida al ver que se acercaba su esposo.

Un unicornio alto, de melena café oscuro, ojos grises y pelaje azul marino caminaba con sereno andar a través de la alfombra, ignorando desde su llegada las llamadas insistentes de los periodistas para que pose para ellos y responda preguntas, hiendo directo hacia su esposa.

Couture de la Rent usaba un esmoquin blanco de botones dorados, cuello color negro y un lazo verde oscuro que resaltaba de su camisa del mismo color de sus ojos. Luciendo siempre elegante, siempre distinguido, con una pulcra apariencia, galante, hasta petulante, de sonrisa naturalmente coqueta.

La unicornio disfrutaba lo que veía. Podía sentir calientes sus mejillas y un torpe nudo en la garganta. Dio un suspiro mental de ironía como de gracia. Tantos años y el corcel aún lograba provocarle eso. Sonrojarla.

-¿Duda despejada?- sonrió Sparks Light con un tono burlón de su voz, saliéndosele más alta la sonrisa volviendo su mirada a los reporteros, rompiendo bastante su rostro endurecido, viéndose hasta adorable, mientras Couture la rodeaba de los hombros y la acercó de lado hacia él pero ella puso un casco sobre su pecho en un frágil intento de impedir que haga un espectáculo de un gesto de cariño -. Tengo una reputación que proteger- le susurró pasando su rostro frente a él, levantándole ambas cejas, en advertencia teniendo en cuenta su muy orgulloso nombre de "Demonio", pero entonces le atacó un beso cerca de sus labios pintados de rojo, mientras la rodeaba más.

-Yo también, querida, soy el único que vuelve ángel a este domonio- le susurró pegando su frente con la suya y la besó en los labios de una manera calmada pero aun sintiéndose de manera intensa, dejándose ella nomás devolver el beso, en serio, derritiéndose entre sus cascos.

Las luces de las cámaras parecían haberse triplicado. ¡Esta era la foto que buscaban! Un beso de la gran modista y homenajeada de la noche Sparks Light, con el empresario dueño de la famosa marca Gentlefancy y diseñador favorito nominado de nueve premios de la ceremonia, Couture de la Rent.

-¿Ya viste?- preguntó una voz discreta al lado de un joven unicornio cerúleo, ojos celestes y crin negra.

La voz era femenina y estaba muy abrazada de la pata delantera del unicornio a quien le habló, aun así, ambos no deshacían la sonrisa y pose frente a las cámaras, deslizando su mirada en cada una que veían. De vez en vez, High Line levantaba un casco para saludar sin perder cierta carismática expresión en la sonrisa pero manteniéndose ladina, con un porte de caballero por como sostenía el casco de su acompañante pero asimismo un aire parecido el de sus padres de imponente. En ese paseo de la mirada a las cámaras fue que con prudencia vio a metros mas adelante la escena que levantaron sus padres.

Cualquiera de su edad se habría avergonzado no solo tener que ver un beso de sus padres, sino haberlo hecho tan público y más que seguro que su fotografía estuviera en la boca de todo el mundo, comentada mientras leen los diarios y revistas. Pero la verdad, High Line suavizó su gesto cambiando a una dulce sonrisa, alcanzado ver el beso antes de que se separaran, de todas formas no duro mucho, y se mantuvieron abrazados, siendo taladrados de preguntas y avisos para que miraran la cámara.

El joven unicornio le conmovía mucho su relación. Admiraba su matrimonio. Los ponies por allí podrían decir que era sólo teatro, publicidad para la marca; pero High Line sabía la verdad. Ambos ponies realmente se querían profundamente. Se trataban bien. Se hacían juego. Eran cariñosos y un excelente equipo, no sólo en el trabajo, sino como pareja, como familia.

Se peleaban, sí, no siempre era perfecto, pero no aguantaban estar mucho tiempo separados o sin hablarse. En realidad High Line quería tener la suerte de ellos. Porque realmente era cuestión de suerte, porque no podría decir lo mismo de otras familias, como dentro de la suya propia. Él quería esa suerte, de encontrar a esa compañera que le haría experimentar esa única y hasta envidiable felicidad que tenían sus padres.

La unicornio a su lado era su cita de la gala. Su nombre era Wild Lavender. Una unicornio pelaje violeta claro, ojos morados y crin azul de puntas rectas que llegaban a los hombros y un cerquillo recto cubriendo su frente. Usaba un vestido beige de mangas largas con incrustaciones de brillantes, muy conservador, pero jovial y elegante. Muy, sí, Lady S. Era un vestido diseñado por su madre el que usaba, pedido por la propia Sparks Light que Wild sonrió por educación aunque con cejas tensas intercambiando mirada con High el día en que su madre le propuso el plan comercial de ser la primera en usar el traje en la ceremonia para hacerle publicidad. "Y por ser la cita de mi hijo, claro está" había agregado mirando al unicornio. "Claro. Es hermoso. ¿Por qué no?" respondió al final la adolescente, algo que decepcionó a High Line. Wild no usaba vestidos brillantes, y usaría ése que no le agradaba de todos modos. Tal vez lo hizo por quedar bien con su madre, con él, pero...al menos con él no le funcionó.

Se conocieron a principios del verano en un almuerzo y habían tenido dos citas previas. Este era la tercera. La que se diga, "oficial" para ver si llegarían a más lejos de simples salidas a algo más formal y comprometido, ser novios.

Wild Lavender era hermosa, de familia de gran reputación comercializando finos relojes y agradable de conversar. Pero estaba a leguas de estar cerca de hacerlo especialmente feliz. High Line había hecho el intento. De conquistarla, dejarse conquistar. Podría enternecerlo, divertirlo. Pero sólo sentía que era una amiga más y no desperdiciaría tiempo en una pony con la que no se siente enamorado, pues sería un obstáculo para encontrar a esa compañera especial. Así que ya se había hecho la idea que ésta seria la ultima cita. Además, había un brecha que separó cualquier atracción que podría experimentar hacia ella.

Hace unos cinco días, High Line la invitó a una tarde de té en los jardines de su casa para acordar como se organizarían para los premios, aunque era una excusa para pasar más tiempo de calidad, y con la intención de darle una sorpresa.

-¡Oooh, High Line!- se había maravillado la unicornio que usaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco con diseños florales, el tipo de ropa que sí usa, viendo encantada el nuevo paisajismo de los extensos jardines de la mansión.

Wild Lavender era una amante de las flores y creaba preciosos diseños y arreglos florales que cortaban realmente el aliento. Por algo su Cutie Mark era un puñado de lavandas en un ramo de pequeños lazos blancos decorándolo.

-¡Es una exquisita expresión de la belleza de la naturaleza!- aludió Wild caminando tal potrilla emocionada por la extensión de un campo de un césped verde brillante, con caminos rocosos y de arena, piletas de finos diseños arquitectónicos, un pequeño puente de madera que cruzaba un riachuelo artificial, rodeada de árboles, arbustos y plantas llenas de variadas flores de todos los colores, tamaños y olores, formando figuras.

El unicornio se divertía y se inflaba el ego al ver a la yegua derretida con el nuevo paisajismo que él mismo ordenó a rediseñar hace una semana.

-¡Debo felicitar a quien estuvo detrás de esto!- exclamó Wild con sus ojos morados radiantes y una sonrisa que no parecía querer borrarse del rostro mientras caminaba hacia él -. Esto es...¡Una beldad!

-Hey, mis ojos ven un beldad mejor- aludió tomándola de ambos cascos con una sonrisa coqueta y voz elocuente pero a la vez seductora, -...que más bien aquella flor lleva tu nombre en honor a tu muy hermosa existencia- agregó para levantarle ambos cascos y besarlos con delicadeza, haciendo que Wild agachara un poco la cabeza, desviando la mirada con una agradable verguenza. -. ¿Y bien?- preguntó depositando con cuidado sus cascos delanteros al suelo con una mirada divertida -. ¿Dónde está esa felicitación, eh?- preguntó de manera traviesa con su refinado timbre de voz.

-Ahm...- dudó ella suavizando un ceño con una pequeña risa -. High Line...te agradezco el detalle. Es muy hermoso pero...a quien debo felicitar es al pony que diseñó el paisaje, como sus colaboradores.

Y...el pecho se desinfló. El unicornio le levantó la ceja, con una mirada seca.

-Fueron mis jardineros.

-Bien...pues, dime dónde están para felicitarlos.

-Wild...- la nombró levantando la sonrisa ladeando la cabeza con sus ojos mirándola fijo sobre los suyos -...se los ordené, hicieron su trabajo y punto. No buscan felicitación. Les pago para recibir órdenes y ellos acatarlas.

-Lo sé, pero...- anchó de nuevo la sonrisa, recorriendo la mirada con un movimiento rápido de cabeza hacia el jardín -...realmente fueron ingeniosos. Artísticos. Hay alma, hay vida, hay...tanta felicidad.

-Son terrestres- comentó con un resoplido -. Están felices si están embarrados de tierra.

-¡High Line!- lo llamó con la mirada de vuelta a él con un ligero ceño desaprobatorio -. Eso fue despectivo.

-¿Qué? Es cierto. Dales un terreno terroso y lodoso, y los ignorantes están felices de estar sucios y fodongos, viviendo entre otros animales.

-Por Celestia...- se horrorizó retrocediendo unos pasos, acentuando más su ceño -. ¿Qué cosas dices, High?- reclamó con la voz más tensa, enojada -. Suenas...¡Suenas cruel!

-Wild, no dije nada que no sea cierto- se defendió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza con un ceño también -. ¿Viven o no viven de la tierra?

-High Line...- quiso interrumpirlo.

-¿Viven o no viven de la tierra?- le repitió con una sonrisa pedante, levantándole ambas cejas.

Wild Lavender le mantuvo la mirada, deshaciendo el enojo, poniéndose más bien seria.

-Sí, High Line. Viven de la tierra- contestó con voz neutra -, pero te recuerdo que comes lo que cultivan de ella y las flores que adornan tu jardín son hermosas por sus cuidados. Ni tú y yo haríamos tan buen trabajo como lo hacen ellos.

-¿Te debo recordar que no son los únicos que cultivan ahora?- disfrutó preguntar con una divertida sonrisa al querer darle jaque -. Hay unicornios que usan la magia para cosechar, también para cambiar el clima cuando debemos hacer llegar el invierno sin depender de los pegasos- se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos -. Los unicornios bien pueden sobrevivir sin esas dos razas obreras. Tenemos magia. Tenemos cultura. Tenemos superioridad.

-Ta vez pero nunca igualaremos su buen trabajo, siempre será mejor- replicó Wild Lavender con la barbilla tiesa y mirada endurecida, para lanzar un profundo suspiro -. Vaya...hasta que encontramos algo en que nos desagrada del otro, ¿no?

High Line no contestó, sólo la miró con desagrado y frustración, al no reconocerse como tal y defendido a esos inferiores.

Esa tarde fue tensa y no se volvieron a ver hasta ahora para la ceremonia. Wild Lavender no se mostró resentida o enojada. Parecía estar tranquila y le hablaba con naturalidad. Pero la pequeña química que al menos existía, ya no estaba ahí. Se mantenían juntos y sonriendo ante las cámaras, pero como dos maniquíes. Ambos eran de la crema y nata, y sabían que vivían de la apariencia y de lo que se decía de ellos en el círculo de la alta sociedad.

Ella era la tercera hija de empresarios de finos relojes, adinerada, aunque la verdad era solo su padre quien disfrutaba de mayor popularidad, siendo ella simplemente una hija más que para sumar, no estaba interesada en el negocio familiar, queriendo imponer el suyo propio relacionado con su talento. Por otro lado, High Line, era el hijo único de la pareja de diseñadores más reconocidos de la moda, siendo el único heredero del enorme imperio de la marca Gentlefancy, la que ha mantenido su reputación por más de sesenta años como la más famosa marca que diseña para corceles y en las últimas dos décadas, para yeguas, con la dirigencia de Sparks Light.

Pese ser sólo un adolescente, High Line ya se codeaba con grandes empresarios y diseñadores, mostrando un exquisito interés en el negocio familiar, tanto en la administración como del diseño, puesto que había obtenido su Cutie Mark de una aguja con un hilo en zigzag de color plata, por lo que ya disfrutaba de mucha popularidad, estar en el ojo público y asistiendo a eventos, reuniones y encuentros de la industria de la moda, empapándose de todo ese mundo que ansiaba ya dominar y no sólo ser conocido como el heredero o futuro del Gentlefancy, sino como un empresario y diseñador en sí, mostrando en entrevistas y charlas entre su círculo, un muy buen prometedor dentro del campo del diseño, sabiendo opinar, sabía lo que decía, culto, inteligente y creativo.

High Line no tardó en encontrarse con sus padres para que toda la familia sea fotografiada antes de ingresar al teatro donde se efectuaría los premios, poniéndose en medio de ellos, sonriendo con una misma curva resistiendo los innumerables flashes de las cámaras. Parecían asquerosamente perfectos. Ricos, populares, talentosos, atractivos; pareciendo ser felices siempre. Algo que admirarían e envidarías, o también irritarían y molestaría.

A un lado, Wild Lavender miraba cómo los tres eran fotografiados, ya dentro de la entrada hacia al teatro, lo que la ocultaba de las cámaras. Tenía una mirada analítica, viendo más allá de lo que retratan. Eran agradables, sí, pero eran más petulantes, egoístas y narcisistas.

Sparks Light era mandona. Sólo sabe ordenar a la gente y sólo le gustan las cosas como ella cree. Terca. Cerrada. Vanidosa. Era cruel con sus empleados, presionándolos hasta ponerles los nervios encima; pero en cambio, le aplaudían esos defectos pues, al final el resultado era precioso y sí, perfecto, pero, ¿A qué precio? Exprimía a sus empleados, los hacía trabajar hasta tarde, hasta fines de semanas. Despedía apenas alguien se atrevía a replicarle. Parecía no estar tranquila hasta haber tensado cada nervio y músculo a la gente al final del día.

Ahora tenía Couture de la Rent. Se veía mucho más tratable que su mujer. Siempre con esa expresión de serenidad, semblante tranquilo y relajado, muy seguro de sí mismo, galante, pero no habría que engañarse demasiado, pues asimismo podría ser un pesado egocéntrico, quisquilloso, se daba aires de grandeza, queriendo siempre excluisividad. Era todo un caballero conquistador, pero congeniaba muy bien con el desagradable egoísmo de su esposa. Tal para cual.

Y High Line. Wild Laveneder suspiró mostrándose verdaderamente desilusionada. ¿Cómo no gustarle el corcel? Era muy guapo, tenía esa coqueta naturalidad y caballerosidad tal parece heredada de su padre. Su seguridad, sentido del humor, su inteligencia y pasión por su futuro, con una madurez temprana para su edad realmente le cortaba el aliento. Pero, no era muy diferente de sus padres. Quería querer encontrar más cosas que superaran todos esos desagradables defectos, pero después de ese desprecio que expresó hacia la raza terrestre y pegaso; le había matado la intención.

Era la tercera cita y asistió por total compromiso. Pero al final de la noche, le diría que sería la última.

-¡Wild Lavender!- la llamó High Line desde donde se tomaba las fotos con sus padres, quienes también hacían amonestaciones para que se acercara a la foto.

La yegua les sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

No quería pero...las apariencias, Wild, las apariencias. Y sonrió con ellos.

* * *

El nombre del padre de High Line, "Couture de la Rent" es un guiño al ya fallecido diseñador Oscar de la Renta.


End file.
